


Grotta Buia

by SwirlingStyle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, compra il repellente, i miei charmander si chiamano Zippo, la matematica è importante, ma occhio al venditore, mannaggia agli zubat, nel dubbio compra ancora del repellente, odio le grotte
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saper contare i 250 passi dell'ultimo repellente è davvero, davvero importante. (Anche non fidarsi dei venditori)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grotta Buia

Charmander lanciò uno sguardo di sguincio al suo allenatore. Gli camminava così vicino che il ragazzino rischiava di inciampare sulla sua coda fiammeggiante. L’unico punto di luce in quella grotta scura.  
“Zippo, smettila. Finché mi stai vicino andrà tutto bene.”  
Il pokèmon deglutì. Il peculiare sapore sulfureo della sua saliva sembrò essere più acre. Il suo cervello non era fatto per contare grosse cifre, quindi suddivideva i passi a gruppi di cinque. “Due, Cinque, Zero” pensava, tentando di far tornare i conti.  
Fino ad ora era arrivato solo a quattro gruppi di cinque e sentiva un rivolo di sudore scendergli lungo la guancia color carota.  
“Stai tranquillo, anche se questo è l’ultimo repellente pokèmon, siamo quasi vicini all’uscita. Posso vedere dei riflessi di luce da quella parte. Vedrai che ci basteranno i passi rimasti.”  
Il rettile di fuoco non era molto certo. Si fidava del suo umano, ma si rendeva conto che entrambi erano due pivelli e che, messi assieme, non facevano nemmeno i passi contati poco prima.

Un rumore stridulo lo fece voltare di scatto. Poteva giurare di aver visto dei puntini scintillanti accalcarsi attorno a loro, per poi sparire via in uno sbattere d’ali.  
Nella penombra, gli parve di vedere le rocce muoversi e la terra sussultare, facendo ciondolare qua e là zampette e funghi.  
Perso da questi dettagli, non si accorse che l’allenatore era andato avanti di qualche passo.  
Charmender strillò terrorizzato. Poteva essere uscito dal raggio del repellente! Ed inoltre non aveva contato quanti passi aveva fatto l’allenatore.  
“Aspettami!” urlò, e, anche se difficilmente l’umano capiva quel che diceva, lui si fermò.  
“Che c’è Zippo?” domandò accucciandosi per consentirgli di farsi abbracciare e carezzare.  
Con le zampine corte indicò la buia grotta. Qualcosa si muoveva nell’oscurità, fremendo.  
“Uhm dobbiamo essere finiti in mezzo ad un branco di Zubat…solo grazie al repellente non ci attaccano. Vediamo, a quanti passi eravamo rimasti…?”  
L’incertezza dell’allenatore atterrì Charmander.  
Come poteva essere che non ci stava badando? Era importante! Potevano essere dissanguati vivi dai canini aguzzi! E se avessero superato i Due, Cinque, Zero?!  
Tentò di calmarsi e di ricontare i suoi gruppi di cinque passi, ma per quanto si sforzasse, poteva essere che ne avessero fatti dieci da cinque come quaranta da cinque.  
Ed in quel caso avevano pochissimi passi da poter usare.  
“L’importante…” si disse “è di non raggiungere i Due, Cinque, Zero”  
Ma il frusciare d’ali si fece incredibilmente intenso.  
Charmander ebbe un dubbio attanagliante e si sciolse dall’abbraccio dell’umano. Gli afferrò la borsa, tirando fuori la bomboletta di repellente. Con orrore si accorse che era stata messa un’etichetta con sopra “Repellente Max”. Appena tolto l’adesivo, i suoi occhi si sbarrarono sulle parole “Superrepellente”. Ovvero un repellente meno efficace. Di ben cinquanta passi. Altro che ‘Due, Cinque, Zero’.  
Anche l’allenatore si accorse dell’inganno.  
“Ma che…? Mi hanno imbrogliato!”  
In quel momento, però, non era il suo problema più grosso. Parecchie decine di denti scintillanti fioccarono nell’oscurità assieme a grida stridule. Uno Zubat più audace degli altri sfarfallò rapidissimo alle loro spalle, mostrando agli altri che non c’era nulla da temere.  
“Uooops.” Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire l’allenatore.

_"L’allenatore è esausto! L’allenatore nella confusione perde 250y .”  
“Per evitare ulteriori danni, l’allenatore torna al centro medico per pokèmon più vicino.” _

 

C’era poca gente quel pomeriggio al Centro Medico per Pokèmon vicino al Monte Luna.  
Giusto un allenatore da poco tornato con le pive nel sacco dalla grotta assieme al suo pokèmon ed un paio di ragazzini che chiamavano a casa.

Charmander fissò storto l’allenatore, seduto assieme a lui sul divanetto del centro pokèmon.  
Erano pieni di puntini, tutti simpatico regalo degli Zubat. “250” aveva detto preoccupata l’infermiera, prima di spalmare ad entrambi una crema apposita.  
“Fortunatamente non gli è piaciuto il nostro sangue, eh Zippo?”  
Già. Le creature li avevano aggrediti, ma, morsi a parte, erano rimasti illesi dall’assalto del branco.  
Forse gli era rimasto addosso qualche rimasuglio di repellente rendendoli poco appetibili.  
Magra consolazione se il tuo allenatore è un sempliciotto.  
“Ad ogni modo devo tornare a quel MiniMarket a Plumbeopoli e fare quattro chiacchiere con il proprietario.”  
“Già, e prendere un Abra con preveggenza per evitare di farti intortare di nuovo.” gracchiò Charmander roteando gli occhi.  
“Sai cosa? Andremo a catturare un Abra e ci faremo dare una mano dalle sue capacità per non farci imbrogliare! E potrà anche tenere il conto dei passi meglio di noi, giusto?”  
Charmander si schiaffò una zampetta in faccia, frustrato.  
Saltò giù dal divano, andando a cercare qualcosa da mangiare dall’infermiera.  
Si chiese quanto il numero 250 lo avrebbe perseguitato le prossime notti, prima che se ne occupasse un altro pokèmon più sfortunato di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma che poi, succederà nelle Grotte anche con Pokèmon Go?


End file.
